


The Office Christmas Party

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It's Christmas at the Miami Dade crime lab.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Office Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Thalaivi, who specifically asked for it. I've never had one fic inspire another before. It's a bit weird.

"Wow," Tim Speedle muttered as he surveyed the tables full of every kind of food imaginable. "The caterers really outdid themselves with the spread." He looked over his shoulder at the man standing behind him. "All this was in the Christmas party budget?"

"Not even half of it," Horatio Caine said as he sipped from his bright green solo cup. "When I happened to mention just how short we were to Alexx, she put out a call for donations. Everyone brought in something." He raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised she didn't draft you to come up with something." It was an open secret in the lab that Speed was classically trained. 

"I was wondering what the cheesecakes were for," Speed commented as he eyed the dessert table practically groaning under the weight of all the food on it. "You know what would really shock me? If she got Eric to make something. And if it was edible."

An amused little smile crossed the redhead's face. "I think his contribution was store bought, but it's the thought that counts." There was a pause. "Wait a minute...you made your chocolate chip cheesecakes?"

"Yes, and I made an extra one specifically for you. It's at home on the kitchen table." Speed returned with a smile of his own. "I know you. You would've tried to smuggle it out anyway."

"Probably," Horatio conceded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. It wasn't any more trouble to make one more. and you'll work it off." Speed caught sight of Alexx struggling with a massive bag of ice and began heading in that direction. "I'm going to help Alexx out. See you later?"

Reaching out, Horatio grasped Speed's fingers and gave them a brief squeeze. It was a poor substitute for the kiss he really wanted to give him, but it would have to do. "Save me a dance?"

Speed squeezed back. "Count on it." Walking over to the medical examiner, Speed took the bag of ice out of her hands. "Where do you want it?"

Alexx gave the man a grateful smile as she pointed to the bowl sitting in the middle of the table. "Right there. Did you know that I'm on my second batch already?"

Speed's eyes went wide. "No, I didn't. Does everyone know just how alcoholic your recipe is?" He gestured to the pile of empty rum bottles stacked nearby.

"We're all adults. And after the year we've had, we've earned the right to let our hair down a little." She looked over at Speed. "Especially you, sugar."

Speed backed away, hands raised in surrender. "Oh, no. I'm not touching your witch's brew." Alexx laughed. "I'm still trying to live down what happened last year."

"Horatio liked being sung to," Alexx reminded him.

"I remember. I also remember just how much." Speed suddenly blushed. "I'm lucky he didn't nail my ass to the break room wall." A suspicious look suddenly crossed his face. "He hasn't had any yet, has he?"

"Why do you think I'm making a second batch?" Alexx said as she poured in another bottle of rum. "I think he's on his fourth cup."

"Christ on a crutch," Speed groaned, shooting a look heavenward. "Why in the hell didn't you stop him?"

  
"Honestly? I have a bet going with Calleigh. "She threw in a handful of strawberries for garnish. "She's trying to get him under the mistletoe."

"I'm going to kill her," Speed muttered darkly as he searched the room for the blond weapon expert. He spotted her stringing garland over the filing cabinets. "Besides...I thought she was seeing Hagen."

"Tactic to make him jealous, He's not moving fast enough for her, I think." Alexx commented. " You know...I'm sure if you said something to her she'd back off."

Speed considered that for a moment. "No. She's harmless enough. It won't go any further than a kiss. If it gets that far." He paused. "And I can't anyway. You're still the only one who knows."

"You still haven't told everyone?" She asked, surprised. "Why on earth not?"

"You know as well as I do why not," Speed retorted as he emptied another bag of ice into the bowl. "The brass would transfer one of us quicker than a heartbeat if they got wind of us letting our personal lives interfere with our professional ones. Or at least that's the latest bullshit."

You wouldn't." She denied. "You haven't so far. And neither would he."

"You know that and I know that, but Stetler still isn't convinced. You know how bad he has it for Horatio." He shook his head. "He'd jump at the chance for something like this."

"Luckily he's in Sarasota for that conference then," Alexx commented as she set out more cups. "won't be back for days."

"Thank heaven for small mercies," Speed said with a sigh of relief. "He looked over his shoulder at Alexx. "You planned it that way on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," she answered. "How much fun do you think everyone would've had with IAB spying on their every move?" Looking past Speed's shoulder, she suddenly laughed. "Speaking of fun, you might want to reign in Horatio before someone slaps a sexual harassment charge on him."

"What?" Speed turned just in time to see Horatio bend Adele over backwards. "Oh, God. I'll talk to you more later." He started toward the other end of the break room.

He got to them in time to catch Adele as she staggered backwards, clearly dazed from the kiss. "Good Lord," she muttered as she found her feet. "He packs quite a punch, doesn't he?"

"I know," Speed thought, biting his tongue just in time. "You okay?" he asked instead. 

"Yes. I think so." She shook herself. "He's going to make some lucky woman very happy someday."

"He's already making someone very happy," Speed thought, frowning. "Could you do me a favor?" He waited for Adele to nod before continuing. "Can you find H some coffee? Lots and lots of coffee?"

"Of course." she suddenly giggled. "There he goes again."

Speed turned around to see Horatio cup Calleigh's face in his hands, drawing her close. "Fuck." He shot Adele a withering look. "Coffee, Adele. Now, please?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead choosing to head straight over to the oblivious pair.

Before he could get to them, however, he ran straight into a stunned Eric Delko. "What's wrong with you?"

The Cuban shook his head. Nothing. I'm fine." He gestured to the pair wrapped around each other. "Just never seen H so...so..."

"He's drunk," Speed explained patiently as he glared at the pair. "Alexx's punch." He gave Eric a closer look. Swollen lips, flushed face, heavy breathing. There was only on explanation. "H get you, too?"

"Yeah." Eric shivered. "Never knew he could kiss like that."

"I did," Speed thought, suddenly jealous. "And you didn"t stop him?"

"He didn"t give me a chance to, Eric said, suddenly turning defensive. "And...well...he's a little hard to say no to."

"Don't I know it," Speed thought bitterly before coming to his senses. "No...he doesn't know what he's doing. But I should stop this before it goes any further." He reached out, about to say something when he saw Horatio kiss a complete stranger next. "Who in the hell is that?" he growled, jealousy turning to rage in a white hot instant.

"New lab tech. He just started this week," Eric supplied. "From England, I think."

"Oh, hell no. This stops right now." He grabbed the other man's arm just as he let his conquest go. "Horatio!"

Horatio's face immediately lit up upon seeing Speed. "Speed! I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"I was with Alexx. Remember? I said I was helping her?" At his confused look, Speed let it go. "Having fun?"

"Mmm hmm." Horatio wrapped his arms around Speed's waist, pulling him closer. "Much rather have fun with you, though." Then, before Speed could stop him, before he could offer up a token protest, Horatio's lips met his in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Damn. Speed's heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth enough to allow Horatio's questing tongue access. He wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck, clinging to him as his arousal grew by leaps and bounds. "Horatio...love...please..."

Feeling him draw away a moment later, Speed opened his eyes and blushed, too stunned to even speak. He stared up at his lover, his cock rock hard within the confines of his black jeans as he tried unsuccessfully to form a cohesive thought in his head. 

Meanwhile, Horatio was nuzzling his ear as his hands slid down his back to cup his ass. ""Mmm. Sweeter than honey," he purred, giving his buttocks a squeeze. "I can't wait to taste you. Drink you down."

Speed pulled away through sheer force of will. "Not here, H," he said, ducking his head. "When we get home. Okay?"

Cupping his face in his hands, Horatio angled it up enough so that their eyes met. "Promise?"

"I promise." Speed stepped back. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He fled to the nearest men's room.

Taking a split second to make sure he was alone, Speed went into the nearest stall and unzipped his jeans. Taking out his cock, he only managed three strokes before coming with a shaky groan.

"Fuck," he muttered as he leaned back against the closed door in order to catch his breath. He was still hard, still ached for Horatio's touch, but the need wasn't as acute as it had been. He'd make it home without embarrassing himself any further if he left now.

"And I'm taking H with me", he thought as he flushed the toilet and headed for the sink. After he washed his hands, he stuck his head under the faucet, the icy water clearing his thoughts almost immediately. "No way in hell am I gong to let him kiss his way through the rest of the lab. God knows who he'd hit on next." Shaking his head, he tried off with a handful of paper towels. ''The only person he's locking lips with from now on is me."

"Hey. Speed!" Delko popped his head in. "You'd better get out here, man. Horatio's redecorating the Christmas tree."

Speed threw the wad of paper towels into the trash. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, except that he's doing it half naked."

"What?!" Pushing past Eric, Speed headed back to the break room at a run. 

He skidded to a halt in front of Horatio, breathing a sigh of relief at what he saw at the top of the step stool. "Well, it could be worse," he thought, taking in the unbuttoned lab coat, black socks and plaid boxers. He was also wearing the Santa hat that Alexx had been wearing earlier. "Horatio, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to say as calm as possible.

"Redecorating the tree, "Horatio said as he moved a red ball up to a higher branch. "It looked lame."

Speed couldn't help the spurt of laughter that escaped him. "Yeah, it did," He agreed, making a show of looking his lover over. "Not that I don't like you this way...but where are the rest of your clothes?"

"Over there." He waved a hand toward the untidy pile in the corner. "Too hot in here."

"Okay." reaching out, he put a hand on the redhead's arm. "Why don't you come on down, H? Let me take you home?"

Horatio looked down at him, confused. "But I'm not done."

"The interns can finish it. It's their job anyway." Speed gently tugged on Horatio's arm. "Come on, H. Let's go home. I'll make it worth your while,"

Horatio blinked. "You will?"

"I promised, remember?" speed smiled. "Anything you want."

The brightest smile that Speed had ever seen appeared on Horatio's face as he climbed down. "Okay." Taking Speed's hand in his, he began dragging him toward the door. "Come on. I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight." 

"Well, at least that won't take long," he thought as he let himself be dragged out the door, stopping only long enough to yell at a camera-armed Calleigh that he wanted copies before disappearing out the door.

"Not long," he promised as he belted Horatio into the front seat of the Hummer. "We'll be home in ten minutes. Just keep your hands to yourself until then. Okay? I have to drive."

Horatio nodded solumnly. "Promise." He folded his hands in his lap for emphasis. "I love you."

Speed couldn't resist giving Horatio a kiss. "I love you, too." Getting behind the steering wheel, he started up the truck and began heading toward Horatio's beach house.

Ten minutes later after running three red lights and breaking every speeding limit from the police station on, Speed pulled into Horatio's driveway and shut off the engine. Turning to the redhead, he was about to tell him that they were home when he stopped and smiled.

Horatio was fast asleep.

He sighed. "So much for either of us getting laid tonight, he mused as he undid their seat belts, He shook his lover's shoulder. "H? Love? Come on inside, You can't sleep here."

Horatio let himself be led into the house and up the stairs, pausing only long enough to take off his lab coat and socks before climbing into bed. He started snoring almost immediately.

"Good night, my love," Speed thought fondly as he brushed a kiss against Horatio's forehead. He gathered up a spare blanket and pillow before heading downstairs, For him, the couch would do nicely.


End file.
